Precious Violets
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: The battle between Dialga and Palkia started and Byron was sent to find Fantina and Volkner to go to the Sky Pillar, but the distortions started early.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. The battle between Dialga and Palkia starts and Byron is sent to find Fantina and Volkner to go to the Sky Pillar.

 **Precious Violet**

 _And they say_

 _That a hero could save us_

 _I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

 _I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

 _Watch as we all fly away_

 **Hero-Nickelback**

That was an important day in Hearthome city, Sinnoh. The beauty and big city had many places to be seen, like the beauty Amity Square, a green garden where the trainers could spend some time with their pokemons, a ancient Church with its beauty and colorful windows, The Gym, the Poffin House, to make some poffins for pokemons to use in the contests and the Contest Hall, a place for Poke Coordinators compete for Ribbons.

The Master Contest was beginning and many habitants and trainers were at the stadium, waiting for the show. The place was all made by ancient rocks painted in beige and blue windows, decorated with ribbons. Inside there was the reception with a purple rug, beautiful pictures of flowers and the winners of the contests, some rooms for training and the arena In the tiers there were many fans and trainers, some salesman selling popcorn and Poke-Masks.

In the white stage there was a big TV and 3 cabs where were Nurse Joy, and Mrs. Sukizo and Contesta, all the judges. In the centre of the stage, where there was a picture of a purple ribbon, was Marian, the Newscaster. The TV was showing the last 4 Contestants.

"Now, lets meet ours Contestants! Number one, Aaya and her Ambipom. Number two, Layla and her Clefairy. Number three, Vicent and his Ponyta. And finally number four, Ms. Fantina and her Duskull." Marian announced.

All the audience applauded, even more when Fantina had appeared, the woman of violet hair and eyes, a famous Coordinator and Gym Leader of that city.

"Let's go to the first part, The Dress Competition. You have 60 seconds to get your pokémon dressed, our theme is… Colorful."

Outside of the Contest Hall, a man of purple hair, brown eyes, dressed in excavation's clothes and carrying a shovel looked at the sky, worried. The cloudy sky was turning into something odd and distorted. Besides the man, there was a Bronzong.

"We need to hurry and find the other Gym's Leader! It's the power of Dialga and Palkia."

Some hours ago, Byron, the Gym Leader from Canavale City and an excavation man had received a message in his pokegear, calling all the Gym Leaders to go to Sky Pillar, help to stop the Team Galactic, Dialga and Palkia. Byron then had been sent by professor Rowan to find Fantina and Volkner. Volkner had turned his pokegear off and Fantina hadn't replied. So, worried, he went to Hearthome to find Fantina.

In the Arena, the competition was in the final stage, in the Show Competition and Byron saw the beauty and lovely Gym Leader in her violet dress. Recently his girlfriend but few people knew about that, only his son Roark and Professor Rowan. They'd met on a Gym leader's meeting and then, they'd started dating.

"Now, Fantina is commanding total attention. It's her turn to show her Duskull." Marian announce.

"Duskull use the Ominous… AHHHH!"

All the people inside started to scream and run to the exits because the Contest hall started to tremble and when the roof stated to fall, they all saw the distorted sky.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Marian screamed in panic.

Fantina was on the stage and took her microphone, saying urgently:

"Please everyone listen to me with attention, stay calm and go to the exits in line."

There had 3 exits and Marian was helping in one, Mr. Suziko and Contesta in other and Fantina, in the last.

"FANTINA!" Byron shouted.

He was fighting to pass among the crowd, looking for the woman of violet hair, when he saw her, helping the people. He ran toward her, grabbing her arm and turning her body to him. She was surprise to see him, her violet eyes shocked.

"Byron, love, what are you doing here?"

"Fantina, I was so worried about you. We need go to the Sky Pillar. The Team Galactic is controlling Dialga and Palkia. It's an emergency and we need all the Gym Leaders together."

He carried her to outside but she stopped suddenly.

"I need go to the Lost Tower! My Mismagius is there!"

Fantina always trained in the Lost Tower, near Solaceon City, with the Ghost type.

"We don't have much time! All Sinnoh is in trouble!" He said urgently.

"Go to Sky Pillar. I'll reach you in one hour love."

She kissed his lips quickly and then climbed on her Drifblin to go to Solaceon City.

"FANTINA!"

During all the way to Solaceon City, Fantina hadn't seen any pokemon in the forest and sky or even a person. The distorted sky was scaring her, but she needed to reach the Lost Tower and save her pokemon and the others. She passed by the river and then, she saw the big and ancient tower, made of grey rocks, near de desert Solaceon Town.

Fantina entered in the dark tower and climbed until the last floor.

"Mismagius, where are you?"

Even with the huge windows without glass, it was very dark inside. But then she heard a cry and found her pokemon, hugging it and returned it to the pokeball. She looked one last time to the tower and heard a cry from somewhere inside the place and saw some Gastlys and Misdreavus trying to hold a pillar that was falling over a young Misdreavus that was underneath it.

"I need help them!"

She and her Drifblin went help the Ghost pokemons but the pillar was too heavy. Her hands started to shake because the Pillar was too heavy so she went underneath it, to grab the young and scared Misdreavus from there.

"It's too heavy, I can't hold on anymore… urg! Byron…"

The Pillar was going to fall above Fantina and the pokemons but the woman felt warm arms around her, and protecting her. She looked over the arms and saw the serious and determinate expression on Byron's face.

"Bronzongs use the psychic to raise the Pillar!"

The two pokemons used their power to raise the Pillar while Byron took the woman on his arms, his nose on her violet hair, smelling her floral scent. Her violet eyes looked at his brown and angry eyes.

"Don't you ever again try to do something like this Fantina." She was a little scared and his face softened. "Sorry for yelling. You're very precious to me."

She had a sweet smile on her face, while he ran his fingers through her hair and she replied:

"You're precious to me, too."

Byron sighted and looked at her eyes.

"You know, I'd prefer you in a safe place, not in the battle, but…"

Her expression was lovely, but determined.

"But I'm a Gym Leader like you. It's my duty go to Sky Pillar, love."

He smiled, kissing her lips soft for some seconds, her hands on his purple hair and his hands on her hips. Then Fantina turned to the Ghost Pokemons.

"Please go to a safe place, it's too dangerous to stay here now. And let's go to the Final Battle!"

The Gastlys and Misdreavus left the tower and Fantina and Byron climbed on her Drifblin, to go to the Mt. Coronet.


End file.
